Terri Del Monico
Terri Schuester (née Delmonico) is Will Schuester's ex-wife. In The Power of Madonna, it is revealed she is German. She is portrayed by Jessalyn Gilsig. Biography Terri originally thought that she was pregnant, however, but learned from the doctor that she had a hysterical pregnancy. Despite this, she decided to lie to her husband Will Schuester because Terri was afraid that he wouldn't want to be with her anymore. Terri originally planned to adopt Quinn Fabray's baby and pose the baby as her own but Quinn later backed out and Terri's lies were eventually discovered by Will. After a heated argument, Will leaves the house, despite Terri begging him not to. Will later decides to divorce Terri so he can date Emma. Season One Terri was first seen in the Pilot episode, as Will came to visit her at work and told her that he would need to be working late for a while longer because Principal Figgins was making him to the night detentions for free. Terri was upset about this. Later that night, they worked on a puzzle. Terri denied Will's offer for her to chaperon the Glee club's field trip to see their competition Vocal Adrenaline. Will confronted her about her pottery barn habit and that they couldn't afford all the stuff that she buying. Terri angrily claimed that it wasn't wrong to want a normal life and have a glue gun that works. Later on, she gets a positive pregnancy test, she tells Will about it. In the episode Showmance, her sister Kendra Giardi tells her that they should move into a new house. They look at a very large and expensive house, Will doesn't think that he can afford it but Terri begs him for the house. Will took up a second job as a night janitor at William McKinley High School. However, when Terri goes to get an ultrasound, her obstetrician Dr. Wu tells her that she is having a hysterical pregnancy where she wants to get pregnant so badly that her body mimics the symptoms causing a positive pregnancy test. That night, she made dinner for Will but as she was about to tell him, he told her how excited he was about the child. So Terri lied and told him that the baby was a boy and told him that they didn't need the big house. When Terri discovers that one of Will's students, Quinn, is pregnant, Terri proposes to take the baby off Quinn's hands once it's born. Although reluctant to trust a woman who randomly appeared in her care offering to take her baby, Quinn agrees. Terri admits that she thinks she is a little overweight and gets a boob job. However, when Quinn asks for financial support to raise the baby, Terri refuses, saying "I'll be raising the baby for 18 years. I think you can handle 9 months". Terri then spends the next few months lying to Will about the pregnancy, and forbidding him to touch her belly for fear of him discovering the truth. She only shares this information with her sister Kendra who is more than happy to help her lie and manipulate Will. Terri gets a job as the school nurse at McKinley, to spy on Will and Emma, who Sue told her to be suspicious of. Terri forces Ken to propose to Emma, so that she cannot be with Will. This is a success, and Emma is taken. Together, Terri and Kendra also blackmail Dr. Wu into using Quinn's ultrasounds and tests to help convince Will of the baby's existence. When it is revealed that Quinn is going to have a girl however, Terri forces Dr. Wu to admit he made a 'mistake'. The truth about the pregnancy at last is revealed in Mattress, when Will finds the fake baby-bump belt in Terri's underwear drawer. Furious, Will confronts Terri, demanding the truth, and touching her belly, realizes to his horror that she was lying to him the entire time. Terri admits to her deeds, stating that Will had changed since starting up the Glee Club, and that she did not like the change. She told him that she was afraid he would leave her, because she was no longer the girl he met in high school, and that the baby was the only way to keep him. Will, hurt and furious storms out of the house, leaving Terri behind. Will went back to the house to get something to wear for Ken and Emma's wedding, while he was there, Terri entered. Will noted that she was home early, Terri told him that she had gone home early. Terri told him that she was seeing a therapist and she was taking full responsibility, Will told her that he tried to see her the way that he used to see her, but every time, it didn't work. Will told her that he didn't love her anymore and left. All of Terri's plans have failed by the end of Sectionals. Will found out she wasn't pregnant the episode before; drama has risen in Quinn's pregnancy, making it more difficult for Terri to get the baby; and Emma and Ken's wedding is off, so Will and Emma finally began a relationship, which was exactly what Terri didn't want. In "Hell-O", it is revealed that Terri has moved out of the apartment, leaving the residence to Will. She has however taken all of the DVD in a passive-aggressive move. They are still married legally, but for all intents and purposes, they are no longer together. Later when Emma is preparing a romantic dinner for Will, Terri arrives to pick up the last of her DVDs. Aggravated by the sight of Emma, Terri proceeds to put a wedge between Will and Emma by informing her that "Hello Again", the song Will promised would be "Emma & Will's", was his and Terri's song during their high school prom. Terri's strike works in that Emma opts to call off the budding relationship, due to Will not being ready for a romance so soon after his break-up from Terri. Terri was mentioned in "Dream On" by Bryan Ryan who claimed he could have any girl except for Terri who turned him down. Terri returns in the episode "Funk", where she signs divorce papers with Will Schuester. She is then seen working in Sheets N' Things along with Puck and Finn. After that, she sings her first vocal performance in the song "Loser" along with Finn, Puck, Howard Bamboo and Sandy Ryerson. When Finn asks how to fold, Terri finds that he is in many ways like Will, and proceeds to promote him to Executive Assistant. She then helps find a good Funk song for the Glee Club. Season Two Terri first appears in the episode "Britney/Brittany" where she witnesses Will driving a new Corvette with Emma. She angrily reprimands him for buying such an expensive car and upsets Emma, who storms away. It is here that we find that Terri still has major feelings for Will. She tells him that he will come to his senses one day, get over Emma, and get back together with "the one woman who knows how to love him" In "The Substitute" she is seen spoon feeding Will. This actually happened and Will pushes her away at first. She tells him that being married and dating for fifteen years, she knows his favorite movie to watch when he is sick. It is "Singing In The Rain." She comes back for a second time and Terri tries to seduce Will. Will tries to push her aside but then, goes along with it because Terri does not care if she gets sick. She comes back for a final time with feeding soup and sees Will with Holiday drinking a beer. She becomes erratic and begins to yell at Will, thinking that Holly and Will are dating. Will apologizes to Terri, claiming that the night they slept together was a mistake and that he was lonely and she was there. Terri apologizes too and says she'll come back, but Will tells her not too. She tells him that it's his last chance and she won't come back after. After hearing no response from him, she tells him that he's going to regret his decision for not getting back together with her and leaves. In A Very Glee Christmas, Terri makes a very brief appearance in a flashback that Will has when he got her jumper cables last christmas. Love Interests Will Schuester Main article: Terri-Will Relationship Will Schuester was her first boyfriend in high school, and after graduation got married. Although Terri and Will have been in love for years, it is clear that their relationship is not a healthy one. The key example of this is when Terri fakes her pregnancy. Terri at first struggles with telling Will the truth and regrets lying, but rather than admitting to Will the truth, she hides the fact her pregnancy was never real, and secretly makes plans to adopt Quinn Fabray's baby. Will remains convinced that Terri is a good woman, however as the series progresses he begins to show discontent with the relationship, particularly after Terri begins giving kids medication during a brief stint as a school nurse, and manipulating his student Rachel when she had a crush on Will. Upon discovering that Terri has been lying to him about the pregnancy, Terri reveals that she was unhappy with how Will was more confident and happy, and was afraid that he would leave her, as they were no longer the same people they were as kids. Will is furious and almost on the verge of being violent, as he storms out of the house, with Terri sobbing behind him. The next time we see Terri is in Sectionals, where she tells Will she has began a form of therapy (a free group session at the community center). He tells her that he doesn't feel love for her anymore because of who she became and what she did to them. In the end, he leaves her. Bryan Ryan Bryan Ryan never had a relationship with Terri, though in Dream On he hints he may have been in love with Terri in high school. He refers to her as "the one who got away". He has been hinted to have a relationship with Terri in season two. Dustin Goolsby In Season 2, Terri begins a relationship with Dustin in hopes of making Will jealous. This will mean that she will be around the students more often. Quotations Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Former William McKinley High School Students Category:Will Schuester Category:Terri Schuester Category:Quinn Fabray Category:Sheets n' Things Category:Female Characters Category:Emma Pillsbury Category:Acafellas Category:Dr Wu Category:Mr. Schuester Category:Howard Bamboo Category:William McKinley High Category:Rachel Berry Category:Funk Category:Loser Category:Beth Corcoran Category:Quinn Fabray Category:Finn Hudson